


Unfinished Flash Collection

by doctorivory



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Crime Scenes, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Descriptions of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorivory/pseuds/doctorivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last spring I wrote a lot of different fics and most of them went unfinished- some in the very early stages but some actually had some substance to them. This is just a dump for these unfinished fics as I might come back to them but I might not. Mostly Westhallen AUs.</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Sherlock Holmes AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Flash Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my followers on my tumblr (bisexualdinahlance yo) agreed that I should post some of my unfinished stuff since they heard about a lot of it. I can't say I'll ever come back and finish this, but I'm not saying I won't. My Flash muse kind of up and died on me for comics verse but maybe by going through and editing these old fics it'll come back!
> 
> This fic is an old old idea where instead of being a CSI Barry instead is a consulting detective and Iris is the Joan to his Sherlock. Eddie is their Officer Bell except he's kind of completely in love with both of them and Joe refuses to work with them half the time even though he has too because this is too messy for him. It actually was meant to be a series of oneshots, a fic about Iris while Barry is in the coma, and then s1 of the Flash with consultant Barry rather than CSI Barry and how that might've changed things :P
> 
> Sadly I found out I wasn't at the level of being able to write casefics yet and so my ability to write for this verse waned. Might still come back and write the Iris story though because that one was going to be awesome and angsty.

There was something inherently terrible about being the new guy on the job, whether one was experienced or not. Eddie hated it the first time it happened and he hated it now.

It’s not that anyone had been outright rude to him or anything (thankfully), but as a whole no one had been exactly welcoming. He had barely been there for a week before he realized that they had already nicknamed him “detective pretty boy”. He found he didn’t appreciate it.

In all honesty, he was just happy to be out of Keystone, the change of pace refreshing and exactly what he needed. That didn’t mean he appreciated being treated like a rookie when he already had several years under his belt. The fact that they had assigned him what amounted to be babysitters just took the cake.

Still, two weeks in, the quiet awkwardness was broken when Detectives Chyre and West were called in to investigate a possible homicide- at least the pair who had been assigned to babysit him called him along with minimal hassling or heckling. That was the advantage to being partnered with the _real_ veterans, he guessed.

The murder turned out to be interesting as well, though he hated thinking of someone _dying_ as being interesting. The building had heavy security measures-alarms, cameras, and a security team that signed more secrecy forms than James Bond. Yet there was no sign of a break in or even of anyone going into or leaving the building unaccounted for.

As he was walking back from interviewing the next door neighbor (and jesus these apartments were so big you practically had to walk a mile to get from one door to another) he was surprised to see a young couple peering into the apartment with interest. At first he thought they were just nosy neighbors from the other side of the floor and sped up as the man held the crime scene tape up for the woman to walk under.

t first he thought they were just neighbors from the other side of the floorese apartments were so big you practically had to w

 “Hey, you can’t be here. No civilians allowed at the crime scene,” Eddie called to the couple sternly. The two stopped momentarily as they shared a surprised look but then continued towards the body anyway. He grabbed the man by the back of his jacket. “I said stop- you know I could arrest you for trespassing?”

“Who are you?” the woman asked, crossing her arms and giving him a stern, searching look of her own.  

“He must be the new cop from Keystone, Detective Thawne, right?” her friend interjected and Eddie turned in surprise. The other man was giving him a searching look as well, but this one was different. The man’s eyes were moving across him rather fast, like he was catching every single detail on him. Frankly, it was rather disconcerting.

“How did you know that?” Eddie asked, as the man’s eyes flicked back up to catch his, “And either way, you’re not cops- you’re not supposed to be here.”

“Thawne , it’s fine,” Detective Chyre said as he walked over, “It didn’t take long for you to get here, normally you’re later than that.” He gave the unknown man a pointed look, who rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“We were in the neighborhood already,” the woman told him as she nudged her companion.

“Makes sense. The body is over there,” the detective gestured behind him towards where the forensic scientist and Detective West were conversing, “Go crazy.”

“Thank you!” the man said with a bright smile and Chyre rolled his eyes and waved the comment off.

“Yeah, yeah, just do your thing.” The woman grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him excitedly towards the others.

“Who were they?” Eddie asked as the woman moved to talk to Detective West and the man knelt next to the body to inspect it more closely

“Them? That’s Barry Allen and Iris West, no one told you about them yet?” Chyre asked surprised, “They get hired on as consultants. That kid is a genius with this kind of stuff and the girl isn’t bad either. Still, neither of them have much love for protocol.”

“West? That’s Detective West’s daughter?” Eddie said, noticing the similarities between the two now that he knew to look for them, “And why don’t they officially work for the department then?”

“They’re both Joe’s kids actually; he took in Barry after his mother died. And they kind of do, but they enjoy having the ability to take private cases- at least that’s what Barry says. Personally, I don’t think Joe is too keen having either one of his kids involved in police work but those two are stubborn,” Chyre explained with a shrug. Eddie frowned contemplatively as he observed the pair, who were now examining the body together. “If you want to see what I mean, then go help them investigate. We have to get back to work anyway- can’t let them have all the fun. It’ll make us look bad.”

As Chyre moved to walk around the apartment once more, looking for things to tag, Eddie observed the pair once more. There was something tugging at the back of his mind- something he was forgetting. He didn’t realize it at first but he could have sworn that he had heard their names before- he just couldn’t remember where.

They were an attractive couple and at least a couple of years younger than he was. Allen’s eyes seemed to take in everything as he observed the room from where he was still kneeling beside the body. Iris on the other hand was more mobile- she lacked the nervous energy that her partner exuded but she made up for it with purpose.

“The entry wound is smaller than your typical bullet,” Allen noted, “From the amount of powder residue the gun was obviously shot at close range.”

“And no one has reported hearing a gun shot?” Iris West asked her father but Eddie took this as his chance to insert himself into the conversation (and investigation).

“No one did, but there’s apparently been construction going on in the upper levels of the building,” he informed them, tapping his notebook idly, “There’s been a lot of noise lately.” She turned and gave him a cool look but nodded in acknowledgement.

“Hmm,” Allen hummed in response, studying the bullet wound more closely before standing back up, “You said you couldn’t find the bullet?”

“Nothing, no trace of it,” Detective West confirmed, as the consultant headed towards the opposing wall to inspect it. Iris West had also donned a pair of latex gloves and was flipping through the papers, mail, and receipts that were sitting on the victim’s desk. “We’ve gone over that whole wall, and nothing.”

Allen turned to the older detective with a grin, “That’s because it wasn’t a bullet that killed him.” He stopped at a spot just below the middle of the blood splatter and beckoned the two detectives over. He gestured at the item imbedded into the wall. “It was a nail.”

“A nail?” Detective West asked incredulously, staring at the bloody nail. “How the hell-”

“Nail gun,” Allen responded, “I bet when we pry the nail out it will be covered in brain matter.” He looked entirely too excited at the prospect in Eddie’s opinion.

“I thought that nail guns couldn’t be used like regular guns- they aren’t powerful enough,” Eddie asked and the pair turned to look at him in surprise, “What? I watch Mythbusters…” He trailed off a little embarrassed and West rolled his eyes.

“I mean he’s right, you’d need a Hilti gun to have any type of power,” Iris West said, walking over to join the group.

“Hilti gun?”

“Powder-actuated nail gun,” Allen confirmed, “It can shoot nails straight through cinder block. It’s used to put nails into concrete or steel typically.” Detective West let out a low whistle and Eddie raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Hilti guns leave a residue that’s made up of very similar components to gun powder residue- it’s actually nearly identical.”

“How do you know this stuff?” Eddie asked incredulously, vaguely impressed.

“High school woodshop,” Iris smirked at him and he let out a huff of laughter.

“Still doesn’t explain how no one heard the shot- wouldn’t that thing make a similar sound to a gunshot?” Chyre asked as he walked over, apparently having heard the explanation in the hallway.

“Detective Thawne did say that there was construction going on in the building- not only could that cover up any sounds of struggle, but also, the sound of the nail gun would be normal for such a site,” Allen explained, gesturing with his hands as he talked though his attention was now on a sheet of paper on the counter. He walked over to it and grinned triumphantly as his eyes scanned the flyer. “How much do you want to bet that this flyer is for the construction company working upstairs?”

\--

The rest of the day was filled with assuring the neighbors that they would do everything they could to catch the killer as the two consulting detectives went to go investigate the construction company. It wasn’t until lunch that Eddie found he had time to breathe again. As he was eating he decided to look the pair up online- he knew that he knew them from somewhere, and honestly he was also curious to find out more about them after the display at the crime scene.

Apparently the two were not only consultants to the CCPD but they also consulted privately as well. He was surprised to find that it recommended several blogs as well as news articles related to various cases that they had solved. They made the pair to be some sort of local celebrities, as most of the blogs were from people who were local but not all of the cases stuck to Central City.

One such case had actually taken place in Keystone, which was why he knew their names. There had been a man who everyone had sworn could conduct electricity. In the end it had been the result of stolen technology from a nearby science lab as well as some rather impressive dramatics. Eddie hadn’t been assigned to the case (he had actually been on leave that week because he had gotten a bullet lodged in his leg while chasing a perp the week before) but he definitely remembered the chaos it had caused the city and the department.

The detective also came across both of their own blogs. He found Iris’s to be charming and informative. She had a knack for both storytelling and giving everyone all the information (that wasn’t confidential he noticed). Barry’s was more scientific based and seemed to be older as well. It had information from different cases they had done as well as various things he had read about. The man also seemed slightly obsessed with conspiracy theories and all the weird stuff that went on in the world. Despite this, Eddie could tell that the pair was really quite good at their job.  He was more than a little impressed, though Detective Chyre didn’t seem to share his awe.

“It’s amazing,” Eddie excitedly told Chyre later, “He’s like Sherlock Holmes with how intelligent he is and the way he solves cases. He sees everything.”

“I’m aware,” the older man deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the transfer. Eddie felt himself flush but it didn’t deter his excitement.

“I mean- of course you do, you’ve worked with him in the past,” he sputtered, trying to recover, “Still, it’s amazing isn’t it?”

“The kid’s smart all right, but he doesn’t need more encouragement to get into things that aren’t his business,” Chyre responded, rifling through the papers on his desk.

“If he does good work though-”

“He still isn’t a cop,” he pointed out, extracting the page he had been looking for, “Now if you’re done fangirling I have work to get to. You do as well.” Eddie knew when he was being dismissed and he walked back to his desk to lick his wounds, his face flushing. There wasn’t much else for him to do as he was still settling in, and until they knew how Allen and West’s lead worked out there wasn’t much for them to go on yet.

Before he could get too restless he spotted Iris and Barry discussing something by the coffee machine. He decided that he might as well introduce himself formally since they were working on the same case (and he wasn’t fangirling over them either despite what Chyre said). Iris noticed him before Barry did and she narrowed her eyes at him. He figured she didn’t appreciate his insistence that morning.

“Hello again, Detective,” she greeted him, causing Barry to jump and turn around in surprise.

“Hi, I’m sorry, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong start,” Eddie said, holding out his hand, “I’m Detective Eddie Thawne, from Keystone.” Barry was quick to shake his hand but Iris just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Looks like you were right, Bear,” she told her partner and he grinned back at her.

“Aren’t I always?” she snorted and punched him in the arm, rather hard from the way Barry winced. Eddie made a mental note to never piss her off. “Sorry, that was rude of us. I’m Barry Allen and this is my partner, the lovely Iris West.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Detective Chyre actually explained who you were soon after,” the blond said sheepishly, “I read up on your work, you guys are amazing! I also remember you work in Keystone last year though was particularly impressive, with the way Barry worked out what was causing the electricity spikes, though I was on leave at the time. You actually worked with my old partner, so I really owe you one there.”

“Oh, you were Detective Patterson’s missing partner?” Barry asked suddenly. His ears had been steadily turning red at the praise perked up at the mention of their mutual acquaintance.

“That’s ironic,” Iris mused, a slight smile finally coming to her face. “How is he?” The coolness was seeping out of her at the praise Eddie had been giving Barry and he realized that that was apparently the key to getting her approval- through Barry. He couldn’t help but think that her protectiveness was rather adorable.

“He’s fine, though he wasn’t excited about getting a new partner,” Eddie admitted, he wanted to say more but before he could Detective West was calling the pair’s names.

“Hmm, looks like Dad wants something,” Iris observed.

“It was nice meeting you,” Barry said, holding out his hand to shake again. Eddie took it with a grin.

“You too. I look forward to working with both of you in the future,” he told them and that earned him a smile from the pair of them. He noticed that both of them smiled the same way- that lit up their eyes and lined their faces. It was precious and he couldn’t help the dopey smile that crossed his face as Iris gave him a wave and ushered Barry towards their father.

“I see why Dad calls him ‘detective pretty boy’,” he heard Iris whisper to Barry as they left and Eddie flushed once more. Barry made an embarrassed noise and she laughed. “Oh come on, you were thinking the same thing.”

Eddie made his way back to his desk feeling like things were looking up. He didn’t realize that he was still smiling until a passing cop he had met the day before asked him what made him so happy. He almost answered but then remembered the smiles on the two consultants’ faces and realized how deep a grave he had dug himself. Shit.

The day after, Barry and Iris had gotten a pretty good guess as to who the perp was though they apparently hadn’t had a chance to call West or Chyre before they confronted him. Eddie found this rather distressing though he trusted the pair to know what they were doing. Possibly. Either way it wasn’t great for his nerves, even though Chyre assured him that this happened a lot. That didn’t help West’s attitude either.

\--

“You go check on Chyre, I’ll go help Barry,” Eddie told Iris and she glared at him.

“Why do I have to go check on Chyre?” she asked, her eyes flashing, “This better not be any chivalrous bull shit. I get that enough from my dad.”

“I’m the one with a gun,” the blond pointed out and he saw some of the fight leave her.

“Dammit, you’ve got a point,” she muttered, “Fine- but you better get him out in one piece, got it?”

“You have my word,” Eddie assured her and Iris smiled before sneaking off around the corner and taking off down the hallway to wear they had left Chyre. He kept his gun out in front of him as he crept forward to where Barry and the perp had disappeared. Luckily, he didn’t have to go very far- only a flight of stairs up- before he found Barry crouched against the wall. When he spotted the detective he gave him a sheepish grin.

“Fancy meeting you here, Detective,” he said and Eddie raised his eyebrows at him.

“Fancy that, you do this often?” he asked in return and Barry let out a reluctant laugh.

“Probably more than is strictly healthy,” the younger man admitted easily.

\--

“Detective West is regretfully out a partner,” Captain Singh told him with a sad sigh, “I’m making you his new one. However, that means that you will be working with West and Allen rather often, can you handle that?”

“That- that would be great!”  Eddie responded, trying not to let his excitement show, especially in light of the loss of one of his fellows. He didn’t know the gruff cop very well but it was never a good experience to lose a coworker.

\--

“Hey, thanks for last week, Detective,” Barry said as Eddie approached Detective West’s desk, looking to talk to his new partner. He was deep in conversation with Iris and didn’t even glance at the other two. “If it weren’t for you, Iris and I might not have made it out.” The younger man looked both sheepish and a bit distraught.

“Anytime, Allen. Besides, you didn’t expect me to just leave you two hanging, did you?” Eddie asked incredulously. Barry shrugged in response though he looked a little more at ease.

“There you are, Thawne,” West said when he finally realized that he was there.

“Detective,” the blond nodded back in greeting, “How are you?”

“Doing as well as I can,” the older man admitted with a grim smile, “Still, sounds like we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other.”

“You’ve been made Joe’s partner,” Barry guessed before anyone could say anything else, and a grin teased at his lips.

“That I have,” Eddie agreed, returning the man’s grin, “Which means I’ll be working with you two more often as well.” The consultants’ shared a glance that he couldn’t read but by the bright grin that blossomed on Barry’s face he guessed it was good.

“Congratulations, Detective,” Iris told him, giving a grin of her own, “We look forward to working with you.” Eddie’s heart nearly burst at that. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, I have a coffee with my name on it.”

“Bye, Detective,” Barry said as he linked arms with Iris and they strolled to the doors. Eddie stared after them and heard West groan behind him.

“I do not want to be in the middle of this,” his partner groaned and it was in that moment that Eddie realized that he was staring after the pair with a dopey grin once again on his face and that West was their father. He was so screwed.


End file.
